


It was so gay

by MurdocHobbs



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurdocHobbs/pseuds/MurdocHobbs
Summary: First fic on here, so it won't be super good!





	It was so gay

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick, so I can't really think well.

Russel and Murdoc fucced. It was so gay. But since the house was called the Spirit House, it was obviously haunted, and the ghosts were able to see them. It was terrible. So terribly gay. But Russel and Murdoc did it anyway because FUCK IT.

Noodle and 2-D on the other hand, they heard it and didn't like. Not because gay but because sex. The gay sex. They secretly like tho lol XD so randum this story is unfunny lel 69 end me

But then Russel and Murdoc read some gay fanfiction shit on a knock-off Wattpad site called "Fuccpad", which has the most gay and sinful of sinful gay fanfictions on it. Only the kind of fanfics you'd find in the lowest depths of Hell were on this website.

Then the two had popsicles. But not those popsicles. Not the ones shaped like dicks, no. The gay ones. The rainbow ones. You uncultured Shane Dawson. Get your Lenny Face out of the gutter.

Hmm, what else should I write in this shitpost... Aw, my cat's being really cute. X3 Oh wait fanfiction shitpost yeah

So the Grillerz made a new album called Russel and Murdoc's Gay-Ass FanFic Reading where Noodle secretly recorded the two reading fanfiction and 2-D periodically singing I Am Gay, Take On Me, Never Gonna Give You Up, and that Mine song from LazyTown quietly in the background and then released it.

The album became the most popular album of all time, and everyone bought it. Even homophobes and the members of the Westboro Baptist Church bought it and praised it like it was the new hip and cool religion to follow. Even God himself bought it. If God buys it, you know it's the best album in the history of the universe. Period. Mic drop.

Ok the story's over.  
Go KYS  
Go Keep Yourself Safe  
Bye  
It's really over.  
Done  
Ok you can leave now  
Bye

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for Worst Fanfiction of 2018 everybody.


End file.
